Storm
Ororo Munroe / Storm * Abigail Brand - they cooperate through X-Men (from Ast X-Men #3.30) * Amanda Sefton - know each other through Kurt, and both fought in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #278) * Angel - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Anole - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Apocalypse - Enemy: they battle in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Armor - members of X-Men (from Ast X-Men #25) * Artie Maddicks - after Onslaught they spend time together at the birthplace of Beast (X-Men UL #14) * Banshee - core X-Men (from #94) * Beast - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Panther - they had a love affair in their youth (X-Men Annual #5), later married * Blindfold - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Blob - the X-Men discuss Blob in #2.108 * Boom-Boom - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cable - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) and later members of X-Men * Caliban - Enemy: ''they battle when Caliban is one of the Horsemen (U X-Men #294) * Callisto ''- ''personal enemies from when they first met (and until around #293), then later frequent allies * Cannonball - X-Men together (until #2.79) * Captain Britain - he talks of Storm in Excalibur #33, Shadowcat talks about Britain to the X-Men (#371) * Carol Danvers - they joined forces in the original Brood story * Celeste Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Charles Xavier - core X-Men (from #94) * Ch'od - the X-Men flew with the Spacejammers after the Brood saga (Excalibur #116) * Cobra - ''Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Colossus - core X-Men (from #94 and again from #360). Nickname: "Little Brother" (#2.81) * Corsair - the X-Men flew with the Spacejammers after the Brood saga (Excalibur #116) * Crystal - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Cyclops - core X-Men (from #94). Cyclops initial leader, then Storm won battle for supremacy, later co-leaders, eventually Cyclops boss again (X-Men #2.54) * Daredevil - Kingpin tells X-Men about Daredevil in X-Men #2.64 * Dazzler - core X-Men members * Diamondback - she stayed a while with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Doug Ramsey - the X-Men make a toast to Cypher in U X-Men #299 * Dust - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Emma Frost - they join forces in U X-Men #281-282, later members of X-Men (from Ast X-Men #25) * Firestar - she discusses Angelica in X-Men #2.17 * Forge - long love-hate relation * Franklin Richards - after Onslaught they spend time together at the birthplace of Beast (X-Men UL #14) * Gambit - X-Men members together (from #272) * Genesis - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Gladiator - they did battle both in the original Phoenix saga and in U X-Men #375 * Havok- core X-Men members * Hepzibah - the X-Men flew with the Spacejammers after the Brood saga (Excalibur #116) * High Evolutionary - Armor mentions the Evolutionary in Ast X-Men #29 * Husk - Cyclops mentions Husk in Xenogenesis #1 * Iceman - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * J. Jonah Jameson - Jameson saw her during onslaught (X-Men #2.57) * Jean Grey - X-Men members (from #94) and best friends. Storm is Jean's maid of honour (X-Men #2.30) * Jubilee - X-Men members together (from #272) * Juggernaut - he is hunted buy the X-Men (#2.54) and they battle at the X-mansion in X-Men #2.70, but they save Juggernaut's life in #361 * Kang - Kang dreams of manipulating Storm in Avengers #267 * Kid Omega - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Kingpin - they collide in Hong Kong in X-Men #2.63-2.64 * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men (#247) * Leech - after Onslaught they spend time together at the birthplace of Beast (X-Men UL #14) * Lilandra - allied since the original Phoenix saga * Longshot - core X-Men members * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: throughout Inferno - Ally: ''in X-Men when Maddie is there * Magma - Storm discusses Magma in X-Men #2.17 * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''with X-Men (#2.2-3) - ''Ally. in Legion Quest (#2.41) * Marrow - they have a Morlock history, later members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Meggan - Meggan impersonates Storm in Excalibur #19, also Brian tells Meg about Storm (Excalibur #33) * Mindee Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Moira MacTaggert - they meet many times on Muir Island * Multiple Man - they met in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - Mystique did her part in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 and #362 * Nightcrawler - core X-Men (from #94 and again from #360) * Oya - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Phoebe Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Polaris - both took part in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #278-280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Psylocke - core X-Men members (until #2.78) * Pyro - in Hunt for Xavier, Pyro clashes with the X-Men (#362) * Quicksilver - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Rachel Summers - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Raza - the X-Men flew with the Spacejammers after the Brood saga (Excalibur #116) * Reed Richards - some team crossovers over time * Rictor - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Rockslide - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time * Rogue - Enemy: initial battles with Mystique's new Brotherhood - Ally: core X-Men members * Sabretooth - she is there when he is held at the X-mansion (X-Men #2.28-2.33) * Sauron - the X-Men discuss Sauron in Ast X-Men #3.34 * Scarlet Witch - Beast talks of Scarlet Witch in Ast X-Men #3.25 * Sebastian Shaw - Enemy: ''historical foe * Selene - ''Enemy: Selene plots against the X-Men (U X-Men #283) * Shadowcat - core X-Men (again from #360) and mother figure. Nickname: "Kitten" (Avengers Annual #10 and U X-Men #361) * Shang-Chi - they join forces in Hong Kong (X-Men #2.62-2.63) * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Siryn - they battled on Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and again in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunfire - they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Sunspot - they lived in the X-Mansion at the same time * The Thing - Ben socialises with the X-Men in #2.48 * Trish Tilby - they meet at the mansion in X-Men #2.70 * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Warlock - the X-Men make a toast to Warlock in U X-Men #299 * Warpath - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) but Storm helps redeem him (#2.17) * Wolfsbane - they lived in the X-Mansion at the same time * Wolverine - core X-Men (from #94)